


From deep down

by Calandraa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Don't know what brought this on, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt, M/M, Manipulation, Mikey is only mentioned and not really part of the plot and man he should be grateful for it, Pain, Turtlecest, dark story, depressing shit, dubcon, nobody dies though, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calandraa/pseuds/Calandraa
Summary: Raphael thought sex was all he needed from Leonardo but jealousy teaches him otherwise. Leonardo craves control and is willing to take what is denied to him. Donatello loves his brothers but is swept away by the force of the Alpha males' obsessions.





	1. Pitchblack Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, don't ask me where that came from. This extremely dark story crept into my mind and would not leave me be. I could not focus on my other stuff before I got it out.  
> Please mind the warnings in the tags. This is a very dark story and if you are looking for happy times, it will not deliver. Don‘t be fooled by the relative harmlessness of chapter 1. It gets worse.
> 
> If you are interested in my stories - and I am honored if you are - and look for lighthearted stuff and/or happy endings, check ANY other of my stories. If you are in the mood for something depressing, this one might suit you just fine. ;)

 

“ _You could stay, you know.” Leonardo said in a neutral tone and with an unreadable expression. “No need to run through the lair in that state.”_

_He pointed at Raphael’s naked form, specifically at the cum running down his legs._

“ _Everybody’s asleep and my ‘state’ calls fer a shower anyway.” He brushed the suggestion off, ignoring the real meaning behind it._

“ _I have Kleenex and we can clean up thoroughly tomorrow!” The leader responded. “Together!”_

_Raphael frowned at that._

“ _Yeah, sure. We’ll go ta the shower hand in hand, snuggling, cuddling and giggling like schoolgirls.” He said sharply. “How about we paint lil’ hearts in the steamed up shower screen? And ya sit on mah lap during breakfast.”_

“ _Well, I did not plan it to be that sappy but if it is what you want…” His attempt at humor failed to hide the hurt in Leonardo’s expression, his face as inscrutable as ever, but his eyes betraying him. “I just think…”_

“ _Leo!” The hothead interrupted him harshly. “Yer ta smart fer me ta believe ya don’t get it. But ya refuse ta get it so I’ll make mahself clear now: I will not act all lovey-dovey with ya and no, I will not buy ya flowers or take ya on a date and don’t expect a Valentine’s card...”_

_It was obvious that the leader was struggling to keep his composure of balance and invincibility, but yet he was calm when he spoke: “What is wrong with wanting some intimacy and affection outside the bed?”_

_It was not beneath Raphael to chuckle at that. Mostly he found it funny to hear Leonardo say sappy stuff like that. But there was also that small dark part of him that enjoyed seeing the fearless leader make himself vulnerable in front of his rebellious brother. And inside that darkness was an even smaller pitchblack space that enjoyed it even more to take advantage of that vulnerability and wound him._

“ _Ya should hear yerself, Fearless!” Raphael mocked. “’Intimacy and affection! Didya raid the counselling book collection of an old lady?”_

“ _I do not need a book to know that there is more than…than this!”_

“ _Not fer us, Fearless!”_

“ _What is that supposed to mean?”_

“ _That means that all that affection and intimacy shit is not fer ya and me!” Raph sneered. “Ya and me? We argue, we fight, we fuck. The latter probably keeping us from killin’ each other during the other two…”_

“ _That’s…how you see us?” The neutral look on Leonardo’s face wavered when he had processed his younger brother’s words._

“ _Yeah! Ya got a problem with that?” Raphael cast his leader a provoking look, challenging him to object, daring him to call the whole thing off._

_As expected he didn’t. He just nodded and bid goodnight before the door opened and closed again._

That had been two nights ago. Now once more breathing heavily, they parted. Raphael pulled out of Leonardo, spoiling the sheets with the remains of his release. Both of them were exhausted. It had been a long day and their love making was no less passionate than their arguments. Or their fights. Especially the fight they had every time before they had sex. Not once had one of them just submitted to the other. Each time they struggled, wrestled and brawled to decide which one of them would top the other. But they wanted it that way. It was exciting. Because they never knew who it would be. Raph was stronger, but Leonardo was faster and had an impressive knowledge of pressure points.

When the afterglow faded, Raphael got up, gathered his gear and left with a single nod. Leonardo remained silent. Good. The brawler was tired of the old discussion and – as it seemed – after their last night the leader had finally grown tired of it, too.

And so they fell into a nice routine of relieving casual sex. Every second night they would meet in the leader’s room to play their game of force and power. Then they would find their sweet release in each other‘s arms.

 

*

 

_On a trip to the junkyard without Mikey who was suffering from a 'horrible' cold, Raphael had been looking for his two other brothers._

“ _That’s not funny, Don!” He suddenly heard the amused voice of Leonardo speak in fake admonishment but the genius seemed to disagree since he did not stop giggling._

“ _I am sorry, Leo!” Donnie finally managed to say between small bursts of laughter. “But you! You are not just a ninja. You are THE ninja. Master of stealth, avatar of dexterity, embodiment of elegance!”_

_After that elaborate praise of Leonardo’s skills, Donatello had to pause his speech due to another fit of giggles._

“ _And then…hihi… then you of all people” he finally continued. “Slip on a banana peel and fall into a puddle of mud! That is…”_

_Curiously Raph peeked around the camping truck to see his brothers: Leonardo, leaning cross-armed against the remains of a darkblue car and covered in mud, Don looking at him, wearing a teasing smile with his chin in his hand as if he was studying a piece of art._

_The brawler’s first instinct was to run over and join the genius in making fun of Leonardo but something in his brothers’ demeanor made him stay where he was._

“… _not funny!” Leo repeated, again without any anger or impatience but with an unusual tender look on his face._

“ _Oh, I beg to differ, my leader!” Donatello teased. “From my point of view this is extraordinary funny.”_

“ _Well,” Leonardo pushed himself away from the car he was leaning against, planting himself in front of the snickering genius. “Maybe I need to change your point of view then.”_

_Donnie understood immediately, but still was not fast enough._

“ _Don’t you da…” He started but just then Leonardo’s toned arms circled around him and the older turtle hugged him, covering his plastron in mud as well._

_The genius squeaked but his sound of protest died immediately when the leader's lips met his in a tender yet passionate kiss. Donnie just melted into Leonardo's arms, no longer trying to break free._

_That was fine! Raphael and Fearless? Just sex! Side flings would be okay, right?_

 

But it wasn't. Because it was no fling. Don and Leo had always been close, but after witnessing that kiss, it bugged Raphael how familiar they were with each other. He was irritated when they touched only briefly and still knew what the other wanted. It drove him mad to see them share those looks that were worth a thousand words. Don and Leo playing Shogi, Don and Leo discussing politics and philosophy, Don and Leo meditating together.

The final straw, however, was the morning when Don occupied the shower longer than he was known for. Usually the turtle in purple was very efficient in the bathroom. No relaxing, no dawdling, no goofing around. On a normal day he was out of the shower within minutes. Now the faint rush of water was heard since almost 30 minutes.

Worried for the genius well-being Raphael wanted to open the bathroom door, but found it locked. He was about to call Don's name when he heard a deep low moan he was very familiar with. He knew that sound as well as the following churr because he himself had drawn both from Leonardo many times. The higher pitched churr and the soft gasp could only belong to...

“Donnie!” Leonardo's aroused voice confirmed his suspicion. “So...tight! You...you feel amazing!”

There was that darkness inside him stirring again. When Leonardo had indirectly begged for his affection, he had relished in the leader's pain, enjoying the revenge for old scars. But now he wanted to grab and keep what was supposed to be his.

Raphael decided that the genius had had enough of the leader's attention and for the following week he hogged Leo as much as possible. Challenging him to more sparring matches, occupying Don's usual spot beside him at meditation, even playing board games with him. Unfortunately Don was not to be underestimated and after a week Raph knew what the genius had what the hothead did not have: absolutely no problem to show weakness.

 

_Donatello and Leonardo were sparring. The leader was a formidable fighter but Donnie's skills had improved with the years as well and if someone wanted to beat him, they had to work for it. Usually. But not this time. After a fast and hard exchange of several attacks and blocks Leonardo assumed a rather defensive stance to catch his breath. From this position he launched a pretty basic attack for good measure, obviously expecting a standard parry in return. Instead Donatello went for a completely unnecessary and exaggerated dodging maneuver. But he 'miscalculated' and lost his balance. Catching himself barely, he could not avoid losing his weapon and being tackeled down by the turtle in blue._

_Lying on top of Don, Leonardo gave him an admonishing look as well as a loving smile._

“ _Where has that pretty head of yours been?” He asked quietly so that the old rat supervising Michelangelo's katas would not hear. Raphael however was close enough._

“ _Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?” Donatello purred teasingly and the turtle in red could not deny the effect it had on him as well._

“ _In fact, I would!” Leonardo let his hand wander in a subtle manner to softly stroke the olive-tinted thighs._

“ _How about I tell you after practice? Let's say...hmmm...in the shower?” Admittedly the promise lying in his voice was enticing and Raphael was not surprised that Leo completely forgot about his promise for some extra training. The darkness in him was screaming in anger._

 

 

_At last! Raphael had finally finished that stupid, boring, overrated book and would impress Leo with his knowledge and insight after sneakily leading their conversation in that direction. Starting with small talk, he had managed to open the subject of literature as all of a sudden the lair's secret door opened._

_Mikey and Donnie stumbled in pushing two large shopping carts with several crates full of spare parts._

“ _Stop whining!” The genius rolled his eyes at the youngest. “Go read your comics, I got it from here!”_

_Expecting the genius to enlist Leonardo to help him, Raphael glowered at him. But Donnie said nothing. He pushed one of the shopping carts next to the other and tried to move them simultaneously. That did not work well and the genius stumbled causing the carts to collide with each other and the wall. That and the metall parts that hit the floor caused a loud echo in the lair. But still Don did not call for Leonardo. In fact he did not even look in his direction. Instead he cast an apologetic smile at Master Splinter and Michelangelo who peaked out of the kitchen at the noise._

_Leo, however, did look at Don, and upon seeing the smart turtle blush, a tender smile spread across his face. And Raphael had to admit that the sheepish expression on the purple-masked turtle‘s face was pretty cute, but still the magical effect on Leo was impressive._

“ _Let me do that before you hurt yourself!” He called, jumping over the couch's back to rush to the 'helpless' genius' aid._

_While Leonardo balanced two crates towards the garage, Donnie stayed behind to gather the parts that were spread on the floor. When he was done, he grabbed a crate, too, and followed Leonardo, but not without turning around one last time to wink a Raphael._

“ _Ya lil' minx...” Was all the turtle in red could mumble. The darkness in him screaming in frustration._

 

_Raphael was ready for the evening run with Leonardo. Finally some alone time would take the leader's mind of the genius. They were just heading for the lair's exit when a loud noise of breaking glass came from the laboratory. Worried for Don's safety the two Alpha males rushed to his sanctuary only to find him in a perfectly healthy state._

_Wearing his safety goggles, he just pushed aside a protection screen behind which was a huge pile of glass._

“ _Don! What the hell?” Raph asked._

“ _Oh, hey!” The genius smiled. “I thought I was alone. Splinter and Mikey are at April's and I thought you were out running...”_

“ _Well, you didn't check if we're already gone, didya?” The hothead growled, his suspicions rising._

“ _Ehm, no, sorry...” Donnie grinned guiltily. “But I was so excited. Remember the Elynthian crystals? With enough parts of them inside a closed system, like a cylinder made of safety glass, they give a high pitched tone we can use to stun enemies. The best thing is: Built correctly it would only work in the target's direction. Standing behind the weapon we would be totally save, we would not even need to cover or ears. It would be perfect for opponents we don't want to actually harm.”_

“ _Well you sure harmed what ever that pile of shards used to be...” Leonardo scratched his head._

“ _Ehm, yeah, I am still working on the right amount of crystal shards.”_

“ _And why didya not start at a very low level and – ya know, slowy increase the power, instead of doing it the other way 'round, brainiac?”_

“ _Where's the fun in that?” The genius winked at Raph before going back to his desk._

_While he was rummaging through his notes, Donatello's cute little tail flicked excitedly from the left to the right, immediately catching the attention of both the other turtles. Raphael could not even be sure if the genius did that on purpose but he also could not blame Leo for his reaction._

“ _How about you go ahead” The leader told his brother in red, his voice hoarse. “I should discuss some... safety issues with Don!”_

_Raphael obeyed. Even though the darkness in him screamed in fury._

 

Now, 15 minutes later, all three of them were standing in the garage, Raphael glowering daggers at Don who looked to the ground quite sheepishly..

Finally growing tired of waiting, the hothead had stomped back into the garage only to find Leonardo bending Donatello over his desk, roughly taking him from behind. Raph had only witnessed three final vicious thrusts and the leader had climaxed, collapsing on the purple-masked turtle, exhausted. But those were enough.

“That's it, genius!” Raphael growled, pulling the two others up and pushing them apart from each other.

“Raphael?” Leonardo was less than amused about being pulled out of his afterglow so abruptly. “What is your problem?”

“Him!” The hothead pointed at Donnie. “That's the umpteenth time this week, he lured ya away from me ta hog yer attention when ya and me were about ta do somethin' tagether.”

Leonardo rose an eye ridge at this accusation. Obviously convinced that the turtle in red at least seemed to believe this, he turned towards his other lover.

“Donnie?” He smirked at the genius. “Is Raph right? Have you been manipulating me into spending more time with you?”

“Maybe be a little...” Don admitted. “I...Suddenly you were all over Raph and I was scared of losing you...”

Raphael was fuming because Leonardo seemed pretty amused by that.

But Donnie spoke again, before the hothead could explode: “Look, Raphie, I am sorry. I love Leo, but I love you, too, and I should have had your happiness in mind as well as mine. I... I am fine with sharing Leo since I know you need him, too!”

The turtle in red almost calmed down at that but Leonardo's next reaction stoked the fire again.

“Hmm, you know that deserves punishment, right?” The leader firmly grabbed the back of Donnie's neck looking like a lion who spotted a gazelle, pulling the smaller turtle's face close to his own.

“Yes, I know.” The genius said in a submissive voice, making the leader's smile widen.

Raphael let out a loud but humourless laugh.

“So, that's it, right?” He growled. “Ya need 'im 'cause he follows yer every order, huh? 'Cause he does everything ya say!”

Leonardo frowned at that and let go of the genius.

“You cannot really believe that this is all there is about Don to love?” He admonished, stirring some guilt in Raph who stole a look at the genius who again had started to gaze at the ground.

“No,” The brawler said, his eyes softening. “Of course not, I...”

“Though I have to admit: Obedience is one of his qualities I apprecitate very much!” Leonardo smiled. The smile was tender, but turned darker after a moment: “Want to try?”

“What?” The turtle in red stared at his leader in disbelief.

“Leonardo?” Don looked not only shocked, but also a little scared.

“I think that's the best solution to settle this!” The blue-masked turtle explained nonchalantly. “That way both of you see why I need the other so much.”

“But...” Donatello hesitated while Raphael very quickly warmed up to the idea of getting a taste of what the genius had put on display throughout  the week – even if it was meant for Leonardo to take.

At first he wavered at Donatello's reaction. But then the darkness in him screamed in delight. He basked not only in the smart turtle’s embarrassment, but also in his fear and defenselessness. Sharing a brief look the brawler and the leader smiled a dark smile at each other. As if they were one, they moved towards Donatello, cornering him.

“It seems the brainiac is not up for it, Fearless!” Raphael said while raking a greedy look over the olive-tinted body of their prey.

“As you so astutely noticed” Leonardo spoke. “He does everything I say. Don't you, Don?”

For a few seconds Donatello's eyes switched between his older brothers, scared and embarrassed. Finally he nodded in defeat, lowering his gaze.

“Of course, Leonardo!”

 


	2. Body and Soul

_Leonardo allowed himself to get lost in Donatello's soft honey eyes. So different from the fiery golden ones of Raphael and yet no less capturing._

“ _I am sorry he treated you that way!” The genius soothed after Leonardo had told him what Raphael had said in that fateful night when the leader had asked for more than a physical relationship. “You know Raph, he...”_

“ _Yes, I know!” Leo nodded, looking at his hands. “It's just... Not only did he reject me as a partner. He thinks sex is the ONLY good thing between us. Hearing that was...”_

_Donatello hugged his older brother._

“ _I am sorry.” He repeated. “Even if he really feels that way, he should not have worded it so harshly!”_

“ _Yes, words are not his strong suit” Leonardo's smile was a little sad until he turned his gaze back to his smart brother's eyes: “Why can't he be more like you?”_

_Donnie blushed and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Leonardo pulled him close and kissed him. Since the genius' lips were already parted it was easy for the leader to slip in his tongue, deepening the passionate gesture. For a moment Donatello was lost but soon his common sense took over and he gently pushed Leonardo away._

“ _I am sorry.” He said for the third time, but now a sad whisper. “It's not that I don't want you but I cannot be your rebound relationship, Leonardo! That would destroy me.”_

“ _You think I would do that to you?” The blue-masked turtle said with hurt in his tone. “I love you, just as I love Raphael! You both are special to me!”_

“ _I...really? You want me, too?”_

“ _How could I not?” Leonardo said gently, stroking the genius‘ cheek. “You are smart, gentle, caring, sweet and beautiful.”_

_The blush on Donnie's face deepened and he remained silent The leader took a seat on the desk chair and pulled the turtle in purple on his lap before speaking further: “I can not give Raphael up though. I need both of you! Can you accept that?”_

_Thinking about the request for a moment, Don finally nodded._

“ _I think I can” He answered, leaning in to Leonardo. “But I don't think I can give you what he gives you so soon. I am not ready for... you know.”_

“ _Sex?” The older chuckled._

“ _Yes...”_

“ _That fine, Donnie!” Leonardo assured him. “That's fine!”_

 

That had been a week ago and already Leonardo's resolution to keep his promise was crumbling. He was standing outside the bathroom, listening to the running water, his mind occupied by the picture of the smart turtle's body standing in the hot wet stream. After his little accident at the junkyard he had kissed Don longer and more passionate than ever before and the effect still lingered. His craving for the genius became stronger. Sometimes the thought of the slender olive-skinned body and the beautiful honey brown eyes even crept into his mind when he had sex with Raphael. He could not have that. Raphael deserved his full attention during their love making. He could not allow Donatello's chastity to interfere with that.

Besides that there was also that dark part in him that told him that Donnie and Raph were his to have – body AND soul. And while Raphael's soul might still be able to escape him, Donatello could not hide his body from him. The darkness told him that the purple-masked turtle had no right to deny him his physical release. And besides, he would like it. Sex felt amazing and Leonardo was experienced enough by now to make the genius feel good.

His mind made up the leader marched into the bathroom, locked the door behind him and pulled the curtain aside, startling Donatello.

“Leo?” He exclaimed. “I... I will be done in a sec. You can have the shower in a moment...”

“No”, Leonardo husked. “You won't be done in a sec.”

“Ehm, what are you doing?”

“We waited long enough!” The older purred, presenting his already half-hard member

“It's been a week, Leo.” Don responded nervously. “That's not really...hmph.”

Pressing his lips to the genius', Leonardo silenced him and pressed him against the shower wall. Wasting no time he spread the toned olive-colored legs, standing between them.

“Leo,” Don chuckled, but with slight panic. “W...water is wet but that does not mean it is a suitable form of lubrication....”

With a triumphant smirk the leader reached outside the shower to open a drawer where he pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Oh, okay,” The smaller turtle stuttered. “But still...”

Again he was silenced by a kiss as Leonardo lubed his finger before bending down lightly and pushed it into Don's ass. The genius hissed, but Leo shushed him, starting to work on the protective pocket, hiding the smart turtle’s penis.

“It's gonna be okay.” He said, pushing in another finger, making Donatello whimper. The smaller turtle was so tight around his fingers that by now the leader's erection was fully grown. As he started to scissor his brother the younger started to beg:

“Leo! Leo, please, it hurts!”

“Patience, Donnie! It will be worth it.” The leader promised, pulling his digits out of Don, the genius hardening member convincing himself of his words.

Not willing to wait a second longer Leonardo spread Donatello's legs wider, lifting him against the wall and pushed in deep.

Swallowing the younger's cry of pain with his mouth he put up a slow but firm rhythm. When the sound became a mere whimper, he pulled back a little to give his brother a comforting smile.

“Shhh!” He soothed. “It will feel good soon!”

Even though Don nodded to signal his understanding there were tears in the corner of his eyes. At first Leo felt a little guilty but then a first churr escaped the genius's throat and his dick began to spread between their plastrons.

'See?' The darkness in Leonardo whispered. 'He likes it, he wants it, needs it, just like I do! Take him, that's my right. He is mine!'

“Donnie!” He moaned loudly. “So...tight! You...you feel amazing!”

He could no longer keep up the slow pace, losing his control completely, pushing in harder with every thrust. The fast building pleasure almost had him climaxing before his mate but he held back at the last second and started to work on the genius' penis. Quick and even strokes brought the inexperienced turtle to a fast climax, Leonardo's following immediately.

After he came down from his high, he pulled out of his lover's body, stroking his cheek.

“What did I tell you?” He smiled. “Didn't that feel good? Didn't that feel right?”

“Yes, that... that was good.” Donnie nodded and answered quietly with a light smile, leaning into Leonardo's kiss on his forehead.

 

 

Having conquered Donatello's body had brought Leonardo closer to conquering Raphael's soul as well. The brawler had caught up on his leader's emotional and physical relationship with the genius. And even though he did not seem to like it, he could not very well complain after having declared his own relationship to the turtle in blue as merely sexual. But while the hothead's pride forbid him to directly state his wishes, he went out of his way to spent more time with Leonardo outside the bedroom. He became so attached that sometimes Leonardo even had to deny him attention when he searched for it because Don was still in need of his leader, too, after all. Raphael visibly suffered from having to share which on the one hand tug on Leonardo's heart but it also delighted that dark part deep inside him that loved seeing his rebellious brother's at his feet craving for his attention, completely dependent on him.

 

_Donatello had given them quite the scare with his experiments on the Elynthian crystals. But watching his enticing tail waggle enthusiastically while working on his notes, made it impossible for Leonardo to be mad at him._

“ _How about you go ahead? I should discuss some... safety issues with Don!” He told Raphael who – unusual enough – obeyed._

_After the door closed behind the red-masked turtle, Leo stepped closer to his genius brother._

“ _Look, Leo” The smart turtle started to defend himself without turning towards the leader. “I know I should have made sure to be alone so I wouldn't have startled you, but I assure you neither I nor anyone else was ever in danger.”_

_Still his tail was moving invitingly as he rambled, calling Leo closer._

“ _And I know that you want equipment to be thoroughly tested before we use it, so I...ugh”_

_He stopped immediately when he was pushed down on his desk and Leonardo roughly spread his legs. The leader had his own cock stroked to full erection within seconds._

“ _Get yourself hard and drop down!” He commanded. “I won't wait!”_

_Then he opened one of the desk's drawers pulling out the lube Don kept there. Impatiently he prepped his lover before pushing past his tight entrance up to the hilt in one swift move. Fucking Don hard he did not really pay attention to his lover's erection but despite his momentary egoistic behavior, he heard Don moan and churr and finally felt his walls tighten. It was then that he saw a flash of red and green in the corner of his eye. Raphael had come back and even though Leonardo could not see his face, he could feel the hothead's anger radiating from him. After spilling his strong release into the genius he let himself fall over, pretending to not have noticed his other lover enter the garage._

 

And now Raphael was challenging Don, accusing the smart turtle of stealing Leo's attention with manipulation. The leader thought to maybe de-escalate but there was this dark space inside his soul again feeding from his brothers’ competition for his love. It was unnecessary of course because he loved them both. They were both his, he could never love one of them more. Though he had to admit that Donnie probably was a little smarter about getting what he wanted than Raphael. But he was pretty well entertained when he heard Don's confession and apology. And he could not help but grab the naughty genius and smile.

“Hmm, you know that deserves punishment, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Don answered, causing Raphael to growl.

“So, that's it, right? Ya need 'im ' cause he follows yer every order, huh? 'Cause he does everything ya say!”

“You cannot really believe that this is all there is about Don to love?” Leo retorted, setting Don free for the moment.

“No. Of course not, I...” Raphael was looking at the turtle in purple who had his eyes cast downwards.

“Though I have to admit: Obedience is one of his qualities I apprecitate very much!”

Leonardo suddenly could not take his eyes away from his brothers. So different and yet both so perfect. Each alone was so beautiful, they must be marvelous together. The darkness urged him to combine them, let them melt together, to enjoy them both at the same time. And so he smiled and offered Donatello to Raphael: “Want to try?”

“What?” At first the hothead was taken aback and Don was genuinely shocked, just asking: “Leonardo?”

“I think that's the best solution to settle this! That way both of you see why I need the other so much.”

“But...” Donatello still resisted him, something that really bugged the leader and called for some punishment.

Raphael hesitated only for the fracture of a second. Soon a predatory smile crept to his face and in his fiery golden eyes Leonardo saw a reflection of his own darkness.

 

 

It was a sight to behold. Golden eyes that held a barely containable fire met honey brown orbs that seemed to guard all the secrets of existence. The moans of the dark rumbling voice sounded in perfect harmony with the soft gasps and churrs as the muscular emerald green body moved in and out the lithe olive-colored form in a frenetic pace.

Donatello seemed to be a bit uncomfortable at first. Leonardo had ordered Raphael not to prep him further since he had shortly before taken the genius himself. Besides, a little punishment seemed in order after Don had resisted him and his wishes a little too long.

“Ya can be Leo's whore, ya can be mine, too, right, Donnie-boy?” Raphael taunted and the smaller turtle could only nod, the hothead’s hard thrusts stealing his breath away. Now and then Don seemed to flinch at Raph's degrading dirty talk but his churrs reassured Leo that his decision was good for the genius.

That is was good for the turtle in red was obvious. Raph visibly enjoyed using the genius' body for his own pleasure and when he neared his climax, his wild thrusts made the turtle beneath him whimper. But the genius orgasmed at the same time as the Raphael and Leonardo could once more convince himself of the pleasure Donnie took from this.

Both he and his darkness were satisfied: He had solved the conflict between his brothers and they both were his – body and soul.

 


	3. Don't say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning: This chapter is notably darker than the other two.

It hurts. It hurts badly when Leonardo pushes him up the shower wall and takes him.

He really tries to stifle his cry of pain but if not for the leader's lips on his, he'd probably be heard even in the dojo. Good thing Leo has everything under control. Only as Donatello gets a grip on himself, the leader sets his mouth free.

Briefly Donnie wonders how he can be in so much pain and yet be so aroused that he churrs and moans. Maybe only part of his body is dumb enough not to know that it had to feel great. It was sex with Leonardo, damn it.

On the one hand he really wishes it would not hurt so much but on the other hand there is this dark voice inside him that tells him how he deserves the pain. For failing his family again and again. He is the brains. It is his job to build equipment, gadgets and ideas to keep them save. And yet so so many times one of them gets hurt because Don did not think fast enough. The least thing he can do is give his leader his release when he needs it. By denying him for a week alone he earned himself the pain.

It really hurts when Leo takes him. But he does not tell him no.

 

It hurts. It really hurts when Raphael throws him on his own desk and takes him. Donatello is no longer a virgin and Leo just had him. So even though Raph is a bit longer and thicker and therefore goes deeper and stretches him even more, the physical pain is bearable and Don's churrs are louder than his noises of pain.

But the things Raph says hurt.

“Ya can be Leo's whore, ya can be mine, too, right, Donnie-boy?”

“Aren't ya a little slut? So needy!”

“How can ya be so tight? Ya bend over fer Fearless whenever he wants!”

Leonardo never says such things to him but he does not seem to disapprove, watching Don and Raph on the desk with visibly growing arousal.

The hothead's words sting but there is that dark voice again, telling him he deserves this for teasing and angering Raph by hogging Leonardo's attention over the last week. And for doubting Leonardo's plan for solving their problems.

“How 'bout that brainiac? Leo and me take ya both again later. But this time simultaneously?” Don answers with a churr and Raphael loses control. He thrusts in even harder and his slurs get even meaner. The words he mutters in Donatello's ear slit get more hurtful for the genius with every syllable but he does not tell him no.

 

During the day they are loving, considerate and caring. They bring him coffee and snacks if he forgets a meal. They place gentle kisses on his cheek or neck, reminding him to take a break now and then.

But it's different at night, in Leonardo's bedroom. When they are at odds with each other they take him roughly but slowly, none of them wanting to cum faster than the other.

When they get along, however, they torture him together. They'd take him but deny him release, they'd make him watch take each other, they taunt him, tease him, making him drown in despair. When he finally comes, he comes violently. They take pleasure from the sweet sweet agony they put him through. And then there is this dark voice telling him that they deserve this. For taking such good care of him, for protecting the family and keeping their friends save. Letting them use him is a fair reward.

But still, sometimes they hurt him too much. Sometimes Leonardo gets too vicious with his thrusts and bites, leaving Donatello bleeding and sore. Sometimes Raphael's words are too degrading, leaving Donatello feeling humiliated and unloved. Yet he does not tell them no. Because as long as he does not say no, he can pretend that they'd stop if he would.

 


End file.
